Deee-nial
by XineLegacy
Summary: Spilight one-shot. Spike wants Twilight to Admit it. But she won't. Because it's not true. It's ridiculous. Right?


"Come on, Twilight."

"No."

"I can tell. Don't deny it." Spike leaned his slender body against a nearby bookshelf, watching the local librarian as she tapped a feather pen against a long scroll. He wore a pair of jeans and a green shirt that outlined his light skin.

"This is ridiculous, Spike. I have to complete this essay tonight, and you're wasting my time." She took off her jacket to reveal a blue t-shirt and threw the jacket to the side, hitting the window. Luna's moon was faintly visible against the rainy foreground of the night sky.

"I won't leave you alone until you admit it." He let his fingers run through his green hair, an unseen smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"There's nothing _to_ admit, Spike! I already told you it's not true."

Spike sighed. "You'd make a terrible Element of Honesty, Twilight. We've all seen it. The way you look at me. I know, Applejack knows, heck, even Fluttershy knows."

A light pink blush began to form on her dark skin. "Leave me alone, Spike."

"I can see you blushing."

"Go away. I have work to do. Isn't it about time you went to bed?"

"Isn't it about time _you_ went to bed?"

"The sooner I get this essay done, the sooner I can go to bed! Now quit being obnoxious and let me finish."

"Not before you admit that you like me."

"You're just a friend to me, okay? I've never thought of you as anything more or anything less." She dropped her quill in frustration.

"Deee-nial."

"Quit it."

"No."

"You're fired."

"Fired?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you have the authority to fire me?"

Twilight grumbled.

"You couldn't last a week without me. I'm practically like your mom. Of course, if _you'd_ like to be a mom..."

"Spike!" she exclaimed angrily, her cheeks turning bright red.

"You have a crush on me, Twilight. Admit it. Then I'll let you finish your essay." His smirk was now anything but unseen, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I do not!" She rubbed her face with her hands. "You're too young for me anyway!"

"Four years. Not too much of a difference if you ask me."

"You're being adsurd, Spike!" she exclaimed, getting up and turning around to face him. She stood about as tall as he did, with his spiky hair causing him to look slightly taller. "I don't like you that way, alright?"

"Let's make out."

"WHAT?!"

"It's easy. You just have to close your eyes..."

"I'm _not_ going to kiss you!"

"Why, does my breath smell bad or something?" He stepped behind her and leaned forward. He exhaled slowly near her mouth, his head pressing against her purple hair.

Twilight felt the smoky scent of his breath enter her nose, and she shivered slightly from the touch of the arms that were now beginning to wrap around her. "S-stop it." She felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Stop what?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

She stepped out of his light grasp. "Stop that."

"Hey, I'm just getting warmed up." He blew a gust of hot air around her neck.

She shivered again. "I said stop it! Besides, I thought you liked Rarity!"

He tapped a finger to his chin. "Who says I can't like you both? But the thing is," He moved to her side again and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them farther down her body. "You like me back..."

"I do not!" She pushed him away. "I do not..." _I do not._she repeated to herself inside her head.

"Come on, we both know that's not true." he said, shaking his head lightly. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together."

"Because I don't like you!"

He pouted. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised with his change of tone.

"Why don't you like me? Is it because you like someone else?" He replaced the smirk on his face with a questioning look.

"No..."

"Then?"

"Because...y-you're not..."

"Oh, I see. I'm not good enough for you." He looked away and at the floor.

"W-what? No!"

"You're Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's apprentice. Me? I'm just a lowly assistant." He struggled to maintain his downed expression, trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

"That's not true, Spike. You're hard-working, smart, kind..." She rubbed her shoulder uneasily. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Any girl including...you?" He looked up with one eye, with the edge his mouth twisted up.

"Ugh! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" he asked with a chortle.

"Just...you've got some great qualities and..."

He gave her a devilish grin and narrowed his eyes.

Twilight looked away. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He stepped closer.

Twilght heard a shuffle and turned around quickly only to see a flash of green blue and the feel of her shoes having been forced out of their position.

Spike tackled her to the ground and leaned in, pushing her arms against the ground.

"Spike?! What-Mmph!" She was cut off by his lips pressing on hers. She froze in surprise. _Is he-! But I shouldn't-I...shouldn't...I... _She closed her eyes and instinct gradually took over. She pressed her lips back against his and he responded with a low purr-like growl. Spike pushed her up against the bookshelf he had been leaning on and slipped his hands around her waist. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she stepped onto her feet. Twilight could taste his warm and smoky breath against her tongue, losing all awareness of everything else around her. They remained locked in position for a few seconds, the only sound being the pitter-patter of the rain against the window. Spike pulled away slowly, smiling at her again.

"Wow, Twilight. I didn't know you had that in you."

"I-I...uh..." She stared idly at the ground, a deep blush developing on her face.

"Still don't like me?"

She stared down at the floor in silence with her hair covering her eyes.

"Say it."

"I might like you...a little?"

He flicked a strand of her hair aside and placed a hand on her cheek lifting her head up. "Did you like that?"

Her head shrunk back into her hair, but Spike kept looking.

She gave a slight nod.

"Well that settles it," he said, stretching. "I'm off to bed. You can finish your work." He began walking up the stairs, leaving a still-quiet Twilight with her back pushing against the the bookshelf. He turned around just as he reached the top. "Hey, Twilight?"

She looked up at him halfway.

"I love you." He turned and slipped quietly into his room.

Twilight bit her bottom lip and moved next to her desk. She looked up at the spot where he had just stood.

"I love you, too."

She stared back at her desk, the scroll of paper still sitting on it.

"DID I JUST-"


End file.
